Due to their advantages such as light weight, small thickness, low power consumption and low radiation, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various fields. With the development of liquid crystal display technologies, the liquid crystal display devices have continually improved display effects.
In some liquid crystal display devices, strip electrodes from rows of pixel electrodes on the array substrate are arranged in a pseudo dual-domain structure, such that for the strip electrodes from any two adjacent rows of pixel electrodes, the strip electrodes from one of the two adjacent rows of pixel electrodes are parallel with a first direction that is different from a second direction with which the strip electrodes from the other one of the two adjacent rows of pixel electrodes are parallel. In the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, if a rubbing orientation direction is deviated in rubbing or a polarizer is deviated in adhering, then luminance corresponding to odd rows of pixel electrodes and luminance corresponding to even rows of pixel electrodes are uneven while displaying, thereby generating transverse striations in the liquid crystal display device.